Assassins of London 2
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: A year has pass since the death of Crowford Starrick, but the fun doesn't end there. the assassins still help the city as it is in need of them in their dire of moments, come and join the Frye twin, the Filching sibling and the Eden Child on their grand adventures!
1. Operation Dynamite Boat and Locomotive

Almost a year as pass since the death of Starrick and his associates, Andy, Annabeth, Evie, Jacob, and Alexandria remain in London, keeping their home safe from anyone that would try to take it from them, knowing that their home will always call on them for help.

The four walk into Buckingham Palace as they were called upon by the Queen for some help, they look around as they entered the room, "Hello my newly honored friends!" she gets they're attention, they turn and look at her, "Your Majesty." Jacob states as they walk up to her, "We understand that with Crawford Starrick gone, a certain secret society finds itself searching for leadership." she informs them as she pace, "A upstart faction seeks to enter London and seize power." she adds. "Do you feel like your live is endanger, Ma'am?" Evie asks her.

"No, rather I feel that the people of this grand city may suffer. I call upon you to foil this traitorous plot." she tells them, "You can depend on us." Evie tells her, both Annabeth and Andy bow their heads to her as well. "You will meet my loyal aide at the docks for instructions. Your work begins immediately." she tells them, they nod at her and took off.

~8~8~8~

It was night time and raining, Jacob and Alexandria kneels down in one roof top as the other three were on the other, overlooking the dock, with all their hoods on. Alexandria whistles at the three across, they nod at her, shoot out their hooks and they slide down to the ground. Jacob and Alexandria shot out their hooks as well and, Jacob slides onto the sign and Alexandria rolls onto the roof and pulls herself back onto her feet and ran along the roof as Jacob ran along the sign.

They both jump down and join up with the three and they ran to the docks and meets up with Queen Victoria's Loyal aide. "I am Alfred Fleming. I run her Majesty's secret service." Alfred tells them, they stood up and look at him, "First things first we need to clear the area of anything that mind alarm the enemy. Like the police carriage. Would you kindly dispose of it?" he asks them, Alexandria nods at him and ran at the carriage. She hop onto it and took the rein, she clicks her tongue at horse and cracks her reins a little.

The horse moves and started to leave the docks, she then moves off into an alley and stop it there, she then stops them, jumps down and ran back to them. "Done." she states, brushing her hands together. Jacob smirks at her and she nudge him a little in the shoulder. "Good work. Now, my agents here are disgusted as civilians. Get them into position for our ambush. A ship will soon arrive form Boston, it's cargo, Dynamite, it's crew, Templar." he informs them, Andy and Annabeth nod and gathered the men. "What say you to greeting it with an ambush?" Alfred asks them.

"I'd say that we're going to be very good friends." Jacob answers him, he then jumps up to the roof, Evie ran over to the next cover and hid behind some crates, Annabeth and Andy hid behind crates close to the river and Alexandria hid behind crates that were right under the roof where Jacob was on top off. Later on the boat arrives and a few Blighters aka Tempers were aboard. Alexandria notices at Jacob jumps over to the crane operator, She then eyes the other, giving them the signal and Jacob jumps down and stabs one in the next, "Now!" he shouts and everyone sprung into action. Alexandria jumps over the crates and ran at the Templar that coming up behind Evie and was raising his blade.

She ran at him and slams her blade into his neck, slamming him to the ground, Evie stabs her opponent into the chest, he gasp and fell to the ground, she then turns and saw that Alexandria stood up and retracts her blade. She looks at the older Frye twin, "I had that." she tells her, Alexandria smirks at that as she pants. "I know." she answers and ran off, pulling out her blade and blocks one of the Templar's blade and delivers a kick into the man's belly, making him stumble back.

Annabeth then delivers her heel right into the man's face and her stumble, right into Jacob's blade. Jacob tosses him to the side and pulls out his revor and aims to his side, he fires it, hitting the Templar right in the head and he fly right onto his back. They both nod at Jacob and ran off, Andy twist behind one and snaps his neck and drops him to the ground.

The last Templar grabs a hold of Alexandria's pulled her close to his, she gasp as she was held in a head-lock. This catches everyone's attention, "No body move, take one step and I'll gut her like a stuck pig." he threatens them. Jacob stiffens in his spot, Evie glares at him, and both of the siblings stood there calm in their spot. "That's right, I know how you assassins work, can't leave one of ours to die." he states, pressing the blade to her throat. Alexandria look bored on her face as she grips her blade tightly. As he continued to rat, Alexandria suddenly stabs the man right in his arm.

He shouts out painfully and then Alexandria grips his wounded arm that held her in the head-lock, twisted it behind him and stabs her blade in the side of his neck from behind. He gags and she pulls her blade out and steps back and the Frye twins look at her in shock, she looks at them, "I hate when I'm taken hostage, I intend to get very violet, if not drug, then I'm just out of it." she states and wipes off her blade in sheaths it, Jacob sighs, scratching the side of his and look around at the dead Templars. "Look like that seems to be the last of them he states.

The five then walk up to the carriage that was park in the docks, "That's their leader! I want him to me at the station. Alive!" Alfred tells them, Alexandria sighs. "I got this!" she tells them, then takes off, "Hey, I'm not letting you get all the fun!" Jacob shouts at her and ran after her, the three remind behind, "Those were made for each other." Andy states as he was leaning against the carriage with his arms cross. The two nod at him, "I admit, those two do make a wonderful pair." Evie states, the two look at her in shock. "Evie Frye admitting that feelings don't compromise. Who's blackmailing you, is it Abberline?" Andy jokes and they laugh among themselves.

~8~8~8~

Jacob and Alexandria chase the man down the street and follow him into a factory Alexandria saw that he was crotch down in front of a box and takes off, they follow but she saw that the box was hissing and she realizes that the box was no ordinary box. She then stops, grabs a hold of Jacob's coat and threw him back and he slides a few feet back.

He exclaims as he slide, but then as he pulled himself up, he heard a bang along with scream. He shot his eyes up and saw Alexandria on the ground, laying on her side, alive, but injured. "Alexis!" Jacob states and scrambles to his feet and ran over to her, fell onto kneels and turn her over to face him, she lets out a painful whimper and he looks down at her hip, it was burnt and bleeding. He then looks at Alexandria. "Hold on, love. Hold on." he tells her and carefully picks her up and ran her out of the factory.

"Boss!" one of the nearby Rooks call out, Jacob looks at him and ran over, "What happen?" John asks, "I need you two watch over her." he tells him, "Of course." James states and gently took her into his arms, she grunts and leans up against James's shoulder, Jacob looks at her and strokes her cheek, "I'll be back, love. Wait for me." he tells her and ran off. He saw an explosion go off as he ran after the Templar and he tackles him to the ground and jerks him up and pulls his arm behind the man's back.

"I don't suppose you'd care to confess." Jacob asks him, "Go to hell." the man answers, "Fair enough." Jacob states and they walk off. "Starrick may be dead and gone, but the Templar Order will never die! We will rise again, like a phoenix from the ashes, and they will bring the world to its knees!" he shouts as they near the dock. "Not exactly Grand Master material, are you?" Jacob asks him, they then approach the carriage, Andy opens the door for him, "Oh, and one more thing." Jacob turns him around and slams his fist right into his stomach, he grunts loudly and slouches over. "That's for hurting my girl." he whispers into his ear and shoves him inside the carriage and Andy slams the door close. "Thank you. I'll carry on from here. My people are recovering their explosive cargo. You did fine work today." Alfred tells them. Andy shrugs and Annabeth brushes off her shoulder.

"I will have a chat with our distinguished guest here to see what schemes he and his friends are brewing." Alfred adds as well, "Do get in touch when he spills his guts." Jacob states, cracking his knuckles, Evie shook her head at him. Alfred bows his head to him, "Of course." Alfred said and rode off, James and John walk up to the docks with a fully conscious Alexandria leaning against James for support, "Hey boss!" John calls out. Jacob turns to him and saw Alexandria and ran up to them.

"She was insist that we bring her here." James states and gave Alexandria to Jacob, he wraps his arms around her center and she wraps one arm around his neck and the other under his shoulder, "Thank you for watching over her for me." he tells them, they bow to him and walk off. He then looks down at Alexandria as she was laying her head against his chest, he smiles and pets her hood, "You really are the most stubborn woman I've ever meet." he mumbles and presses his cheek to her head and held her in his arms. The three watches them with smiles on their faces. Jacob and Alexandria were a match made in heaven.

~8~8~8~

A week as pass and the five were called on again by her Majesty. Jacob and Alexandria (who use her powers to heal herself from the explosion, but a scar was left behind) walk into the room and Victoria turns to the two. "Your Majesty." they both bow to her, "Mr. Fleming has attempted to force a confession from your prisoner. The miscreant refuses to talk. Will you speak to the villain and learn his secrets?" she asks of them.

"Oh, I would be ever so delighted, Aunt." Alexandria states, cracking her knuckles, Jacob smirks at the other assassin and Victoria bows her head at her, "You have my blessing." she tells her and the two bow their heads to her and walk into another room, they jump out of the window and they land on the ground, meeting up with the three below. "So where to next?" Andy asks them. "We're going to say hi to the Templar leader." Alexandria states and the siblings look at each other and took a step back.

Jacob and Evie were then pulled back as well, they look at them in confusion, "What?" Evie asks them, "She's really piss off, she's going to beat him so much that no one will be able to recognize his face at all." Annabeth states as her legs turn to jelly, griping onto Evie's shoulder cape. "Or she force the memory out of him and he'll become nothing but a vegetable." Andy states biting his knuckle. "And she can hear you, very, very clearly." Alexandria calls out to them, they shut up and continue onward.

They ran through the street, through the alleyways and ran up to a building, shot out their hooks and jump up to the roof, they then ran over to the other side and shoot their hooks out again, they then side down and lands on a roof of a smaller house then they climb up and jump into the window to find the cell where the Templar was place, Alexandria's eyes lock onto him and she walks to the door and a man opens it and she steps in.

she smiles at him, "Hello, remember me?" she asks, the man scoff at her, crosses his arms and looks away, she sighs. "Fine, I tried to play nice." she states, then grabs a hold of him and thrust him at the wall, he gasp as his face hits the wall, the sibling flinch as they heard a crack. The Templar pulls himself away from the wall and charges at her. He wrap his arms around her waist and head next to her scared side, she step back a few but then slams her elbow into his back, he grunts and then she slams her knee into his belly. He cough as he lost his grip. Alexandria grips his jacket and throws him at the bars. He lets out a painful moan and he looks at the four. Then Alexandria grips his coat again and throws him to the ground, she then stood over him, squats down, grips his collar and started to punch him, Andy flinches everytime a punch was thrown.

And as she was going to throw one more, the Templar held out his hand to her, "Alright, alright, alright, I'll talk!" he tells her and she stops her punch. "Talk!" she snaps back, "The order was to load a train with explosives at Westminster. It'll detonate before reaching Southwark station and kill everyone abroad." he tells her, she looks over at the four. "I did not expect you to confess. What train?" Jacob asks him, "It's the next train! It should leave at any moment!" he states, then Alexandria looks back at the Templar, pulls her hand down and grips his collar and jerks him forward. "If I find out you're lying or even escape from your little cell. I'll find you and I will finish the job, do you understand?" she tells him, the Templar nods at her.

"Yes ma'am." he answers, she smiles darkly, "Good." she states and lets go, letting him drop onto the ground. She stood up and walk out of the cell and the police man closes the door behind her as she rotates her shoulder. "That was a nice way to let off some steam." she mumbles and rolls her next. Evie just shook her head at her, "Alright, to the station, lets move." she tells them and they walk off, but then Alexandria gasp as she felt Jacob smack her ass. She looks at him as he walks pass with a smirk on his face, Alexandria shook her head and walks on.

They ran to the train and shot their hooks up and jump up onto the tracks, "Jacob, Alex! Get to the bomb, we'll handle the Templars!" Evie shouts at them as they climb onto the train, "Got it!" Jacob shouts back at her and they both onto the roof and ran across it, Alexandria pulls out her gun and fired at the Templars that were on the roof as the other three take out the ones in the train.

The two reach the front and car and saw that the bomb was in the in a cage that couldn't be broken open, "Damn, can't reach the bomb! We're going to have to detach the car!" Jacob shouts, Alexandria nods at her and he jumps onto the floor of the car and start to punch it with his fist, then the car detaches and the front went off and Alexandria jumps into Jacob's arms and he catches her and they both jump off the train the other three did so as well and they saw the front car explode, they watch as it does and Alexandria looks at the other.

"This is one of the reasons why I don't to trains." she states and leans her head against Jacob's shoulder, they all laugh, knowing that, that statement couldn't be more truer.


	2. Operation Drives of Lives

Evie and the sibling took some time off to relax as Jacob and Alexandria walk into the park, meeting with the queen. She turns to them, "Our much lamented husband adored these gardens. He called them 'his one safe port' in the mist of of the mad seas of this world. We miss him dearly… but never mind all that. To business. Our mister Fleming has learned from the Templar prisoner that an attack is imminent." she tells them.

Alexandria crosses her arms, "But before we could learn more, he escape custody. He is believe to be hiding in Westminster. Recapture him for us, that we might learn his secrets." she tells them, "Slippery devil, we'll find him, Ma'am." Jacob tells her, she nods at him and walks off with her guards, Alexandria uncrosses her arms and they ran out of the gardens.

They ran off Buckingham palace grounds and onto the street, Jacob uses his sight and spots him, "That's it, lead us to the rest of the group." Jacob mumbles and the two 'barrow' a carriage and carefully stayed a good distance from the Templar. They trail him under a bridge, Jacob steps out and helps Alexandria down and they watch. "Explosives ready to go?" the leader asks his associates.

"All in this here carriage. What took you so long?" Mary asks him, "Temporary setback, nothing more." he answers her, "Got yourself pinched, didn't you?" Mary questions as she places her hands on her hips. "Shut it you balmy mug! I'm going on ahead to scout the location. Bring these explosives to the safe house and wait for my signal." he tells her, Mary nods at him. "Yes, sir." she answers. Then the leader ran back up to the carriage and left.

Jacob looks at Alexandria and she looks at him, "We need to get these explosives away from the civilians… we'll deal with the Templar later." he tells her, she nods at him and they walk up to the carriage guarded but Templar. They notices them and Alexandria ran up to them and killed two of them with her, Jacob fires at the one running up behind her, he staggers as he was hit and then Alexandria twist and kicks the man across the face and he crashes to the ground. She then pulls out two daggers and shot them out into two Templars' throat, the gasp and gag and fell to the ground. Jacob then pulls out his cane blade, twist around and slides the Templar's throat that was behind him. He drops and the two turn to the wagon, "Lets get this thing out of here." Alexandria states. Jacob nods at they sheath their weapon. Alexandria hops up first and Jacob followed, but then suddenly a Templar appeared out of nowhere.

"If we can't blow up a building, we'll just have to settle for blowing up two Assassins!" he shouts and ignites the dynamite, Alexandria pulls out her gun and shot the man, "Shit! Go, Jacob, Go!" she shouts at him, "Right!" he states and crack his whip and off the horses went.

They slam through carriage and traffic as they pass over the bridge, Alexandria pads his shoulder and points over, "There, by that sign!" she states, he nods at her and pulls over to the sign, he then pulls back on the reins. "I'm getting fed up with these bombs-crossed Templars." Jacob states as Alexandria jumps down and cuts the horses loose and they ran off as he steps down, she ran over to him. "Come on!" she exclaims grabbing his hand and pulls him along, they ran to the tunnel under the bridge, but then the wagon explodes making Alexandria loose her footing, but Jacob quickly flicks his wrist and, grabbing her wrist and jerks her to him.

She hits him roughly and they both fell onto the ground, Jacob held his arms around her and held her close, she props herself up and looks at him, "Thanks for the save." she mumbles, he shrugs. "One of my many excuses to hold you close." he tells her, she playfully slaps his chest and he chuckles, they both then look at the carriage. Alexandria sat up and Jacob sat up as well, looking over his shoulder, "What is it with people and bombs." he mumbles, Alexandria shrugs. "I prefer not to know, lesser frustration." she states, Jacob turns and looks at her.

He smirks and tickles her sides, she laughs and giggles and he flips them, now she was on the ground as Jacob was towered over her, he then nibbles at her neck, "Jacob…!" she exclaims as she giggles, he just smirks at her, he then pulls back, pulling her along with him and hosted her off the ground, she lets out a playful gasp, wrapping her legs around his waist, he walk into a wall and press her back gently against it. Then presses his lips against hers and she hums against his lips, running her hands to his neck returning the kiss, unlock her legs and brushes them against his sides, "Alexis… I love you." Jacob mumbles to her, she smiles, pulls back and presses her forehead against his.

"And I love you." she states, he smiles at her, he smiles back at her and the she wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face into his neck and then wraps her legs around his waist, he buries his face into embrace, but inhales her scent; sweet Lavender Vanilla, he smiles to himself and nuzzles his head into her hair.


	3. Operation: Westminster

A week passes, and the five Assassins walk into the palace and into the living room where Victoria was sitting on the couch, she notices them and stood up, "The final group of upstarts are making their final, desperate stand. They have penetrated the House of Parliament and plan to detonate whatever explosives they have left." she informs them, Annabeth places her hands on her hips and Andy crosses his arms.

"Find Mr. Fleming so we might put an end to this once and for all." she tells them, Alexandria bows her head to her and they walk out of the room. "Okay, I have to ask, how us that the Queen of London is your Aunt?" Annabeth asks her, Alexandria looks at her, "She's my mother's older sister." she answers "And your uncle?" Andy asks her, she looks at him, "Father's younger brother." she tells him, "And you're royalty?" Evie asks her, Alexandria looks at her as they walk down the stairs. "Actually I'm nobility, my father's line is of a long line of nobility." she tells her, they all look at her in shock.

"What?" Annabeth and Andy asks at the same time, "True, but thanks to my first ancestor, Nora Mon La'Veil, we never were ones to just to sit around, we like running around and helping people." she tells them as they left the palace grounds. "So you're not just royalty, but from a long line of nobles?" Jacob asks her, she looks at him and nods. "That's a simpler way to put it, yes." she answers. "Wow and you never once thought you can have whatever you want, ever?" Evie asks her, Alexandria looks at her, "And where's the fun it that?" Alexandria smirks at her and continue down the street.

Jacob smirks to himself and catches up with her, Evie sighs. "What a strange girl." she mumbles, rubbing the side of her head. "No wonder Jacob like her." Andy mumbles, the two nod and follow after them.

~8~8~8~

They arrive at the Westminster palace and walk inside, seeing Mr. Fleming hiding behind a wall, they walk up to him, he notices them. "Multiple targets inside the palace. All armed and dangerous. Making matters worse – the Prime Minister has gone missing." he informs them, "I need you to deal with the Templars. Target one is in a nearby corridor, surrounded by civilians. He has explosives on his person. You need to take him by surprise, if he sees you, he'll detonate his bomb. In the meantime, I'll search for the Prime Minster." he also adds.

Alexandria nod and pulls on her hood, she walks through the crowd and snuck right up to the Templar, she covers his mouth and slit his throat then lowers him to the ground. She searches him and found some ammunition and smoke bombs, she pockets them and then pulls the man from the ground and pulls him over her shoulder, walks over to a closet and places him inside, "There." she mumbles and walks back to them, "Nice work." Jacob comments her, she playfully nudge his shoulder, "Well done, but there are still more bombers about. They must be removed – quickly and quietly." he tells her, she nods at him, "Lets split up, we'll be able to fine more of them that way." Alexandria states.

They all nod at her, "We'll meet up in the chapel once this is done." she tells them, they nod at her and went in different directions. Alexandria wonders through the hall and step outside, seeing two Templars, but the siblings took care of them and hid the bodies, they waved at her and disappeared into the shadows, she smirks and continues to wonder back inside, keeping an eye out. She then saw Jacob had a man's arm twisted behind his back and lead him out of the palace and to an isolated place, she saw the man pull his pin and kill himself. Alexandria shook her head then saw Jacob notice her, she smiles at him, then press her hand to her lips and blew his a kiss.

He catches it in his hand and press it to his chest, she giggles and disappear over the edge as she lands on her feet, she then ran into the chapel seeing Evie take down the last one, she ran up to the older Frye twin, then the siblings and Jacob ran up to them and they they saw Mr. Fleming up front, so they went to run up to him, but then spotted the Leader run pass him, "Catch that Devil! He mustn't escape!" Mr. Fleming tells them, and the five gave chase. The ran through the hall, the rest room and down another hall, but then Alexandria pulls up the wall and jumps across the way, seeing the leader hold Mr. Disraeli hostage and with a gun pointed at his hand right below her, as the four step around the corner. "Mr. Fleming, I found the Prime Minster!" Jacob calls out.

"Not another step, Assassins!" he warns them, "You've lost, don't you see? The House of Parliament are rigged to explode at the last stroke of twelve!" he tells them, "Evie!" Jacob exclaims, she nods. "Right, Andy, Annabeth with me!" she tells them, "Right." Andy states and they ran off and Jacob points his gun at him. ""There's nothing you or any one can do to stop it now. The house of Parliament will be leveled!" the man went on, then Jacob notices that Alexandria lands on the ground behind the two. He smiles and pulls his gun back. "Centuries of history are going to be blown away in a second." he states, "You know, while you keep flapping your lip, you haven't notice one thing." Jacob states as Alexandria stood right behind the man. "Oh, and what is that?" he questions.

Jacob looks at Alexandria and she smirks at him then Jacob looks back at the man. "Never leave your back wide open." Jacob answers and Alexandria suddenly grips the man's neck and snaps it, he wobbles in his place, letting go of the Prime Minister. Alexandria steps to the side and the man drops to the ground, dead. Then Jacob ran to them, "You must stop those bombs!" Mr. Disraeli tells the two, they nod at him, "Right, Jacob, lets go!" Alexandria tells him, he nods at her and they both ran off. They shove their way pass the people in the palace and make it outside, meeting up with the siblings.

"We defused all the bombs, right now Evie is climbing Big Ben to get the last one." Annabeth informs them, they ran to the front of the palace and saw Evie pulls herself into the room. They look up and waited then saw Evie climb up to the stop of Big Ben and took a leap of faith, Alexandria exhaled with relief and the sibling ran up to her. Jacob and Alexandria soon followed and Evie jumps out of the wagon and pants as she leans against it. "How do you feel?" Annabeth asks her, she looks at her, "I feel… a lot of adrenaline right now." she tells her, Annabeth giggles at her and pats her shoulder.

Andy shook his head, "Give it a moment, you'll start to think jumping off Ben a whole lot of fun." he tells her, she just giggles and the two walk up to them, "She feeling the adrenaline rushing through her?" Alexandria asks, "Big time." Andy answers. Then Evie stop panting. "Feeling better?" Annabeth asks her and she stood straight, "I'm good." she tells her and Annabeth nods at her. "Come on, lets meet up with Mr. Disraeli." Alexandria tells them and they all take off. They step in front of the door and stood in front of the Prime Minister. "Thank you, my young friends. Now please, you and your comrades have been summoned." he tells them, they look at each other and followed him.

~8~8~8~

They walk onto the bridge as there was a carriage walking for them, the five stood in a line as the door opens and out steps the Queen, Mr. Disraeli bows his head to her and she steps onto the ground. "Approach." she tells the five and they did so, "You have honored us with your loyalty and courage. Long may we strengthen the Empire together!" she tells them, "You're Majesty, we will always work to ensure the safety of the people." Jacob tells her. "But with the greatest respect, our philosophy for bids us from assisting with the expansion of the Empire." Evie tells her and Jacob nods in agreement. "Perhaps ma'am, you could consider putting an end to you imperious desires." Evie suggest, Jacob scoff, but then Alexandria lightly bumps her elbow into his ribs and he looks at her. The Queen nods at her, "I understand and respect your position, bound as you are by your Creed. You will indulge me one final time and receive these gifts." she states and Mr. Fleming steps forward, holding a dark red fabric of some kind in his arms, she then looks at her neacie. "Alexandria, step forward." she states, Alexandria does so and walks in front of Victoria. "Turn around." she orders and she does so. Mr. Fleming walks up to her and unclips her cape, places it on his arm and reclips on the cape, and then he moved away. Alexandria looks over her shoulder and saw in awe.

"If my understanding is correct this belong to your great grandmother, Nymphlina Auditore de Firenze." Victoria asks her, Alexandria turns and Mr. Fleming handed her, her old cape to her. "how did you…" Alexandria asks her, "Your mother gave it to me for safe-keeping the day before she died, I've held onto it for a long time, but now it should return to it's rightful owner." she tells her as the four look at it in awe as well; dark red, a seam going horizontal down the middle, red and black and on the whole of the cape was the Assassin's Creed symbol.

Alexandria turns to her and smiles then bows her head, "Thank you, I will treasure this." she tells her, Victoria smiles at her and bows her head as well. Then Alexandria steps back next to Jacob and Victoria looks at all of the Assassins in front of her, "Good-Bye and may God bless the Noble Fryes and Flichings and the Princess!" she tells them. They bow their heads to her and she turns back and Mr. Fleming helps her back into the carriage, then Mr. Disraeli walks in after and Mr. Fleming closes the door and pulls in himself into the front seat and cracks his reins and the horses walk off.

The twins watch them leave as the siblings were in awe with Alexandria's new cape and she places her old one on Andy. "I don't suppose you'll be offered anymore cake." he jokes. Evie looks at him, scoff and walks off. He chuckles and looks at Alexandria as she was admiring her new cape, he walks over to her and gently grips it, "So your Great Grandmother was an Auditore." he states, looking at the lighter red of the Auditore family crest, "No, she was adopted by Ezio Auditore, and lead the Assassin in Rome until she and her husband retired." she tells him. "You know your history well." he jokes and pulls her in close, she giggles and places her hands on his chest, "I got to, don't want to end up a dimwit like you." she jokes back, he looks at her, taken back. "You little…" he states, she giggles and attacks her lips. The sibling rolled their eyes and walk off after Evie.


	4. Spring-Heel Jack

A week or two pass as the five walk into a pub, meeting an old friend, but then a strange man pushes himself off the table and looks at Alexandria then points at her, "The aura of death around thee! A bright light, drawing in her pray! Get thee behind me!" he shouts and ran out, they look at each other and Alexandria shrugs, "Eh, I've been called worse." she states, Evie giggles and they walk up to the table. "Alas, these days stupidity is all too prevalent!" Charles states then looks at the three. "You know, I never ask your names when we last met." he states.

"I'm Evie Frye and this is my brother Jacob." Evie introduce the two, "I'm Andy Filching and this is my little sister, Annabeth." Andy introduce themselves, "A pleasure to meet you, I am Alexandria Dorian, but you can call me Alex for short." Alexandria introduce herself. He nods his head to them, "Tell me, do you believe in ghost?" he ask them. "If I can't see or touch it, then no." Annabeth answers, "Not really." Andy answers. "Not particularly." Jacob answers, "Yes." Evie answers, "Definitely." Alexandria answers as well and the three look at them.

Alexandria looks at them and shrugs, "I'm skeptical myself. Here we are in a world's most advance city, yet its citizens are so in thrall to the supernatural they leave themselves vulnerable to charlatans!" he states, juestering to the man that left the room moments ago. "Which is why I joined 'The Ghost Club', the fight society in the world to look systematically at the phenomenon. Because truth, like a spirit, must be cajoled, before it will reveal itself! Will you join us?" she asks of them.

Evie and Alexandria nods their head as Jacob, Andy, and Annabeth shook theirs. "Sounds absolutely ridiculous!" he states, earning a glare from Evie and Alexandria. Then he turns to Charles, "Why not." he states, Andy shrugs and Annabeth cross her arms with a smile. "It does sound intriguing." Evie states and Alexandria leans against her, "Most intriguing." she adds. Charlies smiles at them, "Splendid! I have your first case." he tells them, Alexandria pulls her arm back, Andy uncross his and Annabeth pulls hers off her hips and they lean forward against the table. "There has been some disturbing reports about a series of assaults in Lambeth. People claim that they are being attack by an age-old demon, Spring Heel Jack!" Charles informs them and Alexandria's interest was perk. "An Oni?" she mumbles, Charlies nods at her, "The fend is on the prowl as we speak! It's up to use to find him." he tells them.

They nod at him, then walk away from the table, brushing pass the people around them, and were outside, they then ran across the street and into the alley looking around. "See anything?" Andy asks as they spread out. "Nothing over here." Annabeth calls out, "Same." Alexandria calls out as her eyes were glowing golden. But then a scream rips through the night sky like a knife. Alexandria's eyes dim back to blue and the assassins look at each other and they ran to the spot and found a woman cowering in a corner and a few people were by her.

Annabeth and Alexandria walk next to her, calming her down. "It's alright, just breath." Alexandria tells her, the woman nods at her and took deep breaths. "Now tell us what happen." she asks her. "It was horrible, glowing eye, huge claws… And his laugh! Lucky he was frightened away by some passersby." she states then looks at Alexandria and grips her arms tightly. "Somebody has to do something before he attacks another!" she tells her, Alexandria nods. "I understand and I'm here to help, but in order for me to do so, I need you to clam down and breath." she tells her, the woman nods and slowly let go of Alexandria. "Now, go home and stay there until you've settle." she tells her, the woman nods and walks off, a friend of hers walks with her.

"Nicely handled." Evie states as they walk off, Alexandria shrugs, I know how to handle myself in situations with panic people, come on, lets fine the next victim." she tells them and took off down the road, Jacob chuckles and the four followed after her. She arrives at the alley and her eyes her glowing golden, "See anything?" he asks her, she shook her head and walks down further into the alley then looks over to her right. "Find him." she states and she takes off on her right, they followed, Alexandria approaches the man and then a smoke bomb went off, clouding the area, her eyes glowed golden again and she saw Spring Heel Jack and blocks his attack, "Guys, get these people out of here, I'll hold him off!" she shouts out to them and kicks Jack in the belly. They nod and got the people away from the two. Jack just laughs like a manic and swings at her. "Is it man or Devil?" a woman asks as she was pulled away.

Alexandria jumps back, dodging his blade then twirls and sends the soul of her boot into his mask, he twist and falls face first (Or mask) onto the ground as the most settled. Then the man stood up, turns and looks at her, "It's never that easy." he states in a pouty voice, titling his head to the side and throw down another most bomb, it was right out her feet, but Alexandria covers her eyes and face to protect herself, the smoke settle, she pulls her hand down and saw that Springer was gone and Jacob and the other ran up to her. Jacob gently grips her shoulder, "Are you alright?" he asks her, she nods. "Yeah, I'm okay." she tells him then Evie steps out and leans down, looking at the footprint that Springer left behind.

"Come on, lets find this Springer Heel Jack fellow." she tells them, they look at her and nod, Jacob pulls his hand away from Alexandria's shoulder and places his arm over her shoulders and pulled her along. The siblings followed after them. They ran down the alley and up the stairs, then Jacob pulls his arm away from Alexandria's shoulder and he looks down at the print, "We have you now." he states and he uses his vision, and so does Alexandria uses hers. They find a trail of footprints and follow them out of the alley, down the street and right at a wall. "Well this is where the trail ends." Jacob states, the three look around.

"You think he has a hidden door around?" Andy asks them, Evie shrugs, "I don't think so." Annabeth states and Alexandria notices something on the wall, "Hey, look at this." she calls out, getting their attention, the three then walk over to her. "Claw marks on the wall?" Jacob question, Alexandria's eyes glowed and she saw more up top, "Seems to lead to the roof." she states then climbs up the wall, the three followed her and she walk along the roof, following the footprints, then jumps onto the ledge, then jump over to the tree then to the next roof, the others follow her lead and she jumps down and was now back on the ground. She walks across the street and up to another house, she sighs and climbs up it the wall and stood on top of the roof, she looks down at the footprint and where It was facing, then the other caught up and Jacob looks where she was looking.

"Out of the way Warehouse. Lots of guards. Masked lunatic inside. This is the bloody life!" Jacob exclaims with glee, Evie rolls her eyes at him as Alexandria just giggled. She then kneels down and looks around, "Found his footprints and they lead to a ladder of some kind." she informs them, they nod at her, "Lets go." Evie tells her and they jump down and walk up to the house, Jacob walks up to two of the cultist and pulls out his cane dagger and slits their throats. Alexandria shook her head and threw one of her daggers at one of the cultist. She sighs, "They never learn do they?" she questions. Annabeth and Andy chuckle, they then followed Alexandria as she lead them down the ladder.

They land in an underground room and saw in the main room a few of the cults, Alexandria and the other snuck inside and kill off the three, then suddenly a smoke bomb goes off, catching the four of guard as Alexandria covers her mouth. "Who are you to deny us our sport?" Jack questions them, "A mad man that thinks hurting innocents is fun." Alexandria shot back at him and pulls her mask up, then Jack jumps in front of Jacob, but Alexandria stood in front of the younger Frye and blocks his attack with her gauntlet, "The scum of London are as base as animals, and we treat them as such." he states, she growls and kicks him back, making him stubble back.

"Are we speaking from experience?" she questions him, "We take our inspiration from Jack, who knows how to treat the lowers Classes." he states, "Sick Bastard!" she snaps and then right hooks him across the face, cracking his face a little. Jack places his hand on his mask and laughs like a manic, but then she flicks her wrist and slits his throat, Jack fell onto his knees and collapse on the ground, the smoke settles and everyone stop coughing. "Everyone alright?" she calls out. "I'm good!" Andy calls out, gently griping Annabeth's shoulder, "Same here!" she calls out, "I'm alright!" Evie calls out, "I'm still breathing." Jacob calls out, Alexandria sighs with relief and then looks down at the dead man.

The other was up to her and looks down at the dead man as well, she pulls pulls off her mask and pushes him onto his back with her foot, Evie kneels down and removes the mask, it was a common man. Annabeth sighs, "Well now we know its some crazy man that was a bully to the lower class." she states, the others nod at her. "Well lets take this information back to Dickens shall we?" Alexandria tells them and walks off, the others followed after her, unaware of the man watching from the shadows, Alexandria stops and looks back into the room, "Something wrong, love?" Jacob asks her, placing his arm on her shoulders, "I had this feeling… never mind, it's nothing." she tells him and the two left the room.


	5. Dead Letters

A month passes and Jacob and Alexandria meet up with Dickens as the other three rest again.

The two meet Dickens at warehouse, he turns to them, "You both seem tired, my young friends. Everything alright?" he asks them, "No rest for the wicked, Charlie." Jacob tells him, "And I am wicked." Alexandria adds in and Jacob lightly bumps her shoulder, she giggles. And they followed Dickens, "Today's Ghost Club investigation involves a carriage! It's said to be covered with a gold leaf, dazzling passersby when the sun shines! Naturally, it's rumored to be haunted. Now lets see if we can find it!" he states, the two look at each other and walk up to the carriage. "I presume that this was once used to carry the mail." Jacob states as he examines it.

They then walk up to a make shift bed, they both yawn, Jacob stretches and Alexandria rubs her eye, "That actually looks remarkably comfortable." he states and the two laid in in each others arms, letting sleep over take them.

~8~8~8~

A moment later, they both walk up and Jacob stood up and then helps Alexandria to her feet, she stretches, lifting her arms to the sky and they continued on with the investigation, they both saw a letter on the ground, "What the devil?" Jacob exclaims and kneels down, Alexandria kneels down as well and picks up the letter from the ground and then reads it aloud:

 _My dearest Frye,_

 _How I long to be in your arms again. Ever since our last meeting I have been racked with loneliness. Your absence drives me to despair, I implore you; return to me at once, I long to see you and hear your voice. Do not delay, I await your arrival and offer myself to you completely._

 _Your very own Elizabeth._

She finishes reading it then tore the letter in half, Jacob flinches a little bit. She then takes a deep breath, "I'm fine, I'm fine." she mumbles to herself and left go of the letter, "You sure about that?" Jacob questions her, "Yes, ever sure." she answer. "It's not because your jealous, are you?" he smirks at her.

She looks at him, surprise at his words and, then looks away as her face started to turn red, "Whatever." she mumbles, Jacob just smiles at her. But then they heard someone calling out, so the both look over. "Help! Please, someone, help me!" a woman calls out from her carriage, they saw a few men making off with the carriage. They stood up and ran over the carriage across the street, they both hop up and Jacob took the reins and cracks them, making the horses cantor.

He followed after the man and making sharp turns and going down back streets and intersections. "Please someone help me! I have been tore from my home and family by these villains!" the woman inside shouts out, then Alexandria jumps on top of the carriage roof as Jacob was right next to the carriage, "This will not work, sir! You may kidnap me but you will never have me!" the woman shouts out and Alexandria jumps over, sat down next to the man and snaps his neck, then kicks him off the carriage and took a hold of the reins, then Jacob climbs onto the room and jumps over as well and sat down next to Alexandria. "Who's there? Are you a friend?" the woman calls out.

"Yes madam, don't worry, you're safe." Jacob tells her as Alexandria continues on. "Oh you save me. That wretch would of force me to marry him within the hour. I must return home." she tells him and Alexandria went down the bridge, took a right, going down the street then took another right and down the next bridge and stop in the middle. "Oh! His accomplices will surely murder you! Quickly. We haven't a moment to loose." she says to them. "Right you are, Miss." Alexandria states, then cracks the reins and the horse turns around and takes off. Oh, who is up there with you?" the woman calls out. "It's milady, Miss Alexandria Dorian." Jacob calls out and shot at the men following them. "We've lost them. Thank you both, you have been a great help. Will you please take me home?" she asks them both. Then Alexandria went straight one.

"I owe you my thanks, you have to a great deal of trouble for someone you don't even know! What is your name?" she asks him, "Jacob Frye, miss." he answers her, then the ride back was silent and they arrive back at the woman's house. "You have preserved my honor and saved my life. I am Elizabeth. Won't you climb down here and sit beside me, so I can see your faces?" she asks them, Alexandria perks up at her name and climbs down first Jacob follows after her.

They both step into the carriage and found that it was empty, "Miss? Where are you?" Jacob calls out and Alexandria notices a letter on the seat, "What's this?" Alexandria mumbles and took it them read aloud:

 _My dearest Mama and Papa,_

 _By the time you read this, I shall likely be dead. I cannot marry the Marquis, for I love another. I must escape this brutal tyrant, but I know that if I do so, he will hunt me down. I am so afraid._

 _I love you. Goodbye_

 _Your daughter, Elizabeth._

~8~8~8~

Jacob flutter his eyes open and found himself back at the warehouse, he then looks down and saw that Alexandria grunts awake and saw that she was in the same position when they took a nap. He pulls himself up and she followed him, and there Dickens stood in front of the two. "You look as though if you're just about to collapse! What on Earth has happened?" he asks them both, the two look at each other and back at him. "You wouldn't believe us of we told you." Jacob tells him. Dickens nods at them and walks off, Alexandria sighs and Jacob pulls her into his arms. She blushes and places her hand on top of his.


	6. 50 Berkeley Square

Jacob and Alexandria need a break so they can catch up on some sleep. Andy help Henry on some of this investigations of anything unusual and so Annabeth and Evie meet up with Dickens for the next task.

It was night time when the two walk into the pub, "How nice to see you again, Mr. Dickens, is it time for another of The Ghost Club's stories?" Evie asks him, "As a matter of fact, yes! Follow me!" he tells the two and walks out of the pub, they followed him. "Number fifty Berkeley Square: four stories high, and branded: "BEWARE ALL THOSE WHO ENTER". There has been many strange tales of this dreadful domicile." he tells them as they walk down the street, the two exchange looks.

"The earliest report of haunting was said to be the specter of a small girl who was murdered by a servant. She could be seen at the attic window, weeping and wringing her little hands in an agony of despair." he tells them, Annabeth nods at her and opens the door for him, he steps inside and she closes the door after him and they both walk up and sit up front and Evie took the reins. "Another legend is claim that the attic is haunted by the spirit of a young girl, who purportedly threw herself from the top floor windows to escape her abusive uncle. Her screaming ghost has reportedly been sighted hanging from the window ledge." Dickens tells them.

Annabeth pretends to be hung by the neck and play dead, sticking her tongue out. Evie shoves her and Annabeth stops and looks at her them shrugs. "This residence was briefly owned by a Mr. James Jasper. A choirmaster and an opium addict. His nephew, Edward, was betrothed to one of Mr. Jasper's pupils, the fair and delicate Rose. However, Edward disappeared under mysterious circumstances, followed by Jasper himself. Perhaps grief sent him back to the soothing arms of his narcotic mistress." he tells them and they arrive at the place.

Annabeth jumps down and then opens the door for Dickens as Evie steps down as well. He steps out and they all walk inside the house, "Though this house is vacant, some say it comes alive at night with screams of terror, ringing bells and slamming shutters." he informs them and then suddenly Annabeth snaps her hand up at the next floor, "Do… do you hear that?" she asks them, they look at her and listen. "Is that music?" she asks and walks upstairs, the two followed her and they walk in front of a piano that was playing by itself.

"Although eerie, this phenomenon is easily produced by pneumatic tubes and valves! There are claims that a long man was cage in the attic, his only, his only connection to the rest of the world of a tiny hole in the door – a young man who was reduce to madness by this isolation." he tells them and the music stops, they then walk to the next stairs to the third floor. "The legends all seem to focus on one room in particular." he states and the walk into a room where a cradle was rocking itself. Annabeth kneels down and expects it, "A sudden draft, nothing more!" Dickens states, then the cradle stops rocking itself.

Then suddenly there sounds child's laughter, "Oh my… Perhaps… I shall wait here while you investigate the source of that laughter, which is not at all unsettling!" he tells them. They both saw that he was very scared at the moment and so they both ran back down stairs and look under the piano, then the laughter was even louder, they both stood up and look over seeing a little boy, he then ran down the stairs and outside, the two followed and gave chase, Annabeth then reaches out and grabs a hold of the back of his shirt and picks him off the ground and he started kicking his legs.

"Let me go, you moke!" he shouts out, gripping onto Annabeth's hand, then Evie walks in front of him. "Charming." she states and crosses her arms, "Now tell me, why where you at that house?" she questions him, "What's it to you?" he shouts back, "Out it it." Annabeth orders him, "All right, all right! We were there for the treasure. We found a key to the secret passage." he tells her, "What secret passage?" Evie asks him, "Yeah. Number fifty's got a secret passage. Here, take it! Just leave me be!" he tells them, handing Evie the key and Annabeth places him on his feet.

The two then ran back to the house, back up the two sets of stairs and walk up to Dickens, "I found a lock but I haven't located the key." he tells them. "It's here." Evie states pulling the key out of her pocket she then walk up to the wall with the painting and places the key into the slot and turns it, that opens the hidden passage way and the three walk up the stairs.

The saw two cranes for something and Annabeth walks up to one and pushes it forward, they hear a creaking sound. "Ah-ha, so that's how it work!" Dickens exclaims, "Impressive." Evie states and then she pushes the second one forward. Then the music returns, then door on the side opens and there stood a man with the look of a mad man, "Get out of my house!" he snaps, pulling out his knife. He then charges at Annabeth, "Stand back Charlies." Evie inform Dickens, "Oh my…" he mumbles, but she grips his wrist, twist it, making him drop his blade as she twist it, "There was whose love for Rose came near to equaling mine! It should have been enough to keep my beloved nephew away." he states and then Annabeth throw him at Evie and she pulls him in a head lock and slits his throat.

He gags and grips his throat and drops it his knees as blood ran down his hand, "My poor Ned. Forgive- I did it in my mind!" he states short as he live left him and he left to the floor, dead. Annabeth sigh, "Come on." Evie tells her and they both walk down the stairs and out the back door. "Alas the myth has been discredited. There was no ghost in Berkeley Square. Just a wretched soul, driven to murder and madness by guilt and intoxication." he tells them, Annabeth look up at the house, "Lets not forget jealousy and obsession." she adds, Evie looks at her. "I think this has the makings of a rather fine novel. I wonder if I have one left in me…" he mumbles and walks off, the two just look at each other.


	7. Bell's Hell

The next day came and Evie and Andy walk into the pub and up to Dickens, "There's been a spate of rather intriguing thefts around the about the town recently." Dickens informs the two, they both look at each other then back at him, "Robberies in London are hardly supernatural events." Evie tells him as Andy crosses his arms. "They look like common robberies at first, but these preceptors have all claim to have been the influence of some supernatural power. I'm not so foolish is to forget that criminals will spin any yard to avoid the law. However, these thieves all proffer the same defense: they say that they were being controlled by a demon." he tells them.

Andy uncross his arms and shift in his spot, "Will you make some enquirers? One of our demon-possessed mobsmen is being held behind bars at this very moment. You may want to begin your search there." he tells them, they both nod at him and left the pub, heading down the street, they then cut through the alleyway, running down the alley they found the building, then entered through the door and make their way up the stairs and found the cell holding the man for his crime. Andy looks at the cell as he and Evie walk up to the policeman.

"What's that man done?" Evie asks him and the policeman turns to them. "Robbed the pawnbroker's down the road." he answers them. Andy crosses his arms and mumbled an 'uh-huh', "A demon made me do it!" the man cries out, the two look at him, "I can't remember much. That's what's so queer . I've never stolen anything in my life before!" he tells them, the two look at each other and then look at the man and walk up to the cell. "Lets pretend we believe you, what made you do it." Evie tells him. "All I can recall is a silver watch, swinging in mid-air. It was held by someone, - or something! A dark presence whispering, I could only see its eyes. A demon." he tells them and Andy sighs, "We need to verity this with the shopkeeper." he states, Evie looks at him and more.

"Agreed." she states, Andy uncross his arms and they both walks over to the window, Evie jumps out first and Andy followed after her, they then jump across the roof and jump down onto the street, Andy jump up to the carriage and took the reins, then Evie jumps up next to him and he cracks the reins. Making the horse take off and he makes a turn to the right, rode down the road and then takes a left and he pulls back onto the reins as he makes the horse pull over to the side.

He then jumps down and held out his hand. Evie takes it and he helps her step down and they both walk into the shop, the shopkeeper notices them. "What can you tell us about the robbery?" Evie asks him, "There's not much to say. Most of the items did come from the same seller. Ezio Capelli, sorcerer supreme, a famous show man, from Italy. Several weeks ago, he was force to pawn his family heirlooms. Debts." the man informs them. He then pulls out a paper and wrote something down, "I have the address of the last person who redeemed something of his. A lovely pearl necklace, that helpful?" he tells them and handed the paper to them and Andy takes it.

But then he suddenly turns around, seeing a woman steal something. "Not again, stop her!" the shopkeeper shouts, the two nod and chase the woman out of the shop and into the back alleyway. "Damn, for a woman in a dress, she sure is fast." Andy whines, Evie rolls her eyes and then tackles the woman to the ground. Andy finally catches up to them as Evie stood up and so did the woman, who look confused, "What happened, where am I?" she asks.

Evie looks over at Andy, who shrugs at her and they both look at her, "You took something from a pawnshop." Evie informs her, the woman rubs her temple. "It's all very hazy but – I remember something silver flashing in front of my eyes. Then I heard a sort of bell. Next thing I know, I'm here with you two." she tells them and then walks off. The two look at each other, "Our only lead is this mysterious buyer." Evie states, Andy nods and they both ran further into the alleyway, they then shot their hooks up at the roof, jump up top and they saw a man mugging a woman, the rain started to pour and Andy pulls on his hood. "This chap might lead up to the demon." Evie states, "We just have to remain close to him, but stay in the shadows." Andy tells her, Evie nods. They both saw the man take off and they both jump down and followed after him, they ran through crowds of people, almost loosing him.

But thanks to Alexandria's training Andy was able to catch up with him and Evie catches up as well, they then followed him down the street, taking lefts and rights, until they came to the park, but stopping behind trees, seeing the man walk up to another man. "Good. You want to give me the necklace, now, don't you?" the other man tells him, holding a silver pocket watch in from of the mugger. "Yes, I want to give you the necklace now." the mugger said in a monotone, then walks off, Andy watches the man place the watch away as the rain cease.

Andy pulls off his hood and then they both walk over to him, "Mister Ezio Capelli, I presume?" Evie states as Ezio reaches into his pocket. "So you're responsible for the theft of your own jewels." she adds. But then he held the watch in front of them, "You are very mistaken, aren't you, my dears." he tells them, swinging the pocket watch in front of them and their looks go blank. "Yes, we're very much mistaken." they both said, but Andy tries to shake off the hypnotism, "Hang on." he mumbles, squeezing his eyes shut, pulls his fingers to his forehead, shaking his head.

"You are very much mistaken and now you are so very, very tired, aren't you?" he asks of them and they both fell under his spell, standing there looking into the watch. "Yes, we're so very, very tired." they both answers and yawn. "Now you both are going to do a little job of work for me, aren't you?" he asks them again. And everything went black.

~8~8~8~

"Ha, ha, my goodness! What fowl behavior." Charlies states as Evie was stood a strange dance in the cell and Andy was outside the cell, leaning against the bars, his legs and arms cross and hood over his head to cover his flush red face. Evie stops and looks at Charlies. "What's going on? Where and I?" Evie asks, as Charlies stood in front of the cell door. "You've been arrested for theft! How very intriguing!" Charlies states, then Evie crosses her arms, "I can't remember a jot of it." Evie tells him, then Charlies looks over at Andy, "So does Andy, but he won't tell me how he was able to snap out of it, I'm afraid." Charlies states and Evie looks over at Andy, who grunts and pulls his hood down even further.

Then Charlies turns back to Evie, "Lets get you out of here. I've pulled a few strings and they won't prosecute on amount of you loosing your mind. Be free, little chicken." Charlies jokes as Andy snickers a little, Evie glared over at him as the door open, he stops and clears his throat and Evie steps out of the cell and walks up to him. "So how did you manage to snap out of the whatever we were under?" she asks him, Andy said nothing and then he uncross his legs and then walks to the stairs, "Don't want to talk about it." he answers and walks down the steps, she sighs and follows after him.

Alexandria once told her that Andy was a stubborn as a mule, but she didn't realize that he was that bloodly stubborn, whatever happen to him, his making his face red and more red the a raspberry, whatever happen that made him this way.


	8. Recollection

A few days went by and both Evie and Andy couldn't remember what happen to themselves when they went after the thief. So the walk into the pub and step up to Mr Dickens himself. "Have you truly no recollection of the events that landed you in the cell?" Charlies asks Evie as Andy rubs the back of his neck, "My mind and Andy's minds are blanket, save for the silver object, the toll of a bell and a presence of some sort." Evie states as something clicks in the back of Andy's head.

"Silver object… Toll of a bell… and a presence of some sort…" he mumbles and then he press his hand to his forehead as his mind forces itself to remember. "A glimpse of silver and a tolling of a bell, eh?" Charlies mumbles as he notices the looks in their eyes. "I must say, you look very tired." he tells them as their looks went blank. "Yes, we're so very, very tired." they both said and they started to remember.

 _~48 hours ago…~_

Ezio held the watch in front of them, "Now you are going to do a little job of work for me, aren't you?' he asks them, as the watch was swinging in front of them. "Now I'm going to do a little job of work for you." they both said at the same time. "You've cost me a bit of money, mate, so I think it's only fair that you both replenish my coffers with donations from the good people of London." he tells them, falling into his English accent, "You will steal money for me, won't you?" he asks them and they both nod, "Yes, we will steal money for you." they tell him.

Ezio then places the watch away and then walks off, the two split up and then Evie went to rob three rich people, Andy went to rob a rich person as well. He walks into the court yard where the nobility was having chatter among themselves. Andy spotted a girl in a yellow dress, he makes his way to her, but suddenly he gets his foot caught in the small hole in the ground, making him loose his footing, stumbles forward. The girl turns and notices him and skillfully, Andy grips her shoulders, held her tightly to him as the spun and then, they fall onto the ground.

Andy cushion the lady's fall, smacking his head against the ground, snapping him out of the trance, he groans as he pulls his hand from the Lady's arm and rubs the back of his head, "What in God's good name is going on?" he questions, he opens his eyes and found himself in a nobility's courtyard, he looks around, confused at his surroundings. "Wait, how did I get, I was in the park with…" he starts, then then looks down at his chest and saw the lady look up at him, "Oh goodness, I am so sorry." he tells her, helping her to her feet and brushes off her dress.

She just giggles as she watches him, Andy then stood up and looks at her, "Are you alright, my lady?" he asks her, she nods her head, "Yes, you stop me from hitting the ground, although, it was your fault to begin with." she tells him, he chuckles nervously and nods, "Yeah, I suppose it is…" he mumbles, then looks around, "Wait… where's Evie… she should be around here." Andy mumbles to himself, but the lady heard him. "Evie… who is Evie?" she asks him and he looks back at her, "She's my friend and partner… but not that type of partner, she's already engage to someone else, someone that she loves, who is Henry Green and I need to shut up right now." he rambles, but the young Lady giggles at him and his silliness.

"Right are my manners, I'm Andy Filching." he tells her, holding put his hand, she smiles and places hers in his, "And you may call me Carla Michelson." she tells him and he shook her hand, "Please to meet ya Carla." he states and then lets go. "You're not use to being around nobility are you Andy?" she asks him, he flashes from embarrassment, "Not really, but Alex was a noble once, not then she became a gang member and then reunited me and Annabeth." he states and Carla looks at him and tilts her head to the side.

"Alex, Annabeth, who are they?" she asks him and he looks at her, "Alex is my mentor, who rescue me and Annabeth when we were kids and Annabeth is my younger sister and my only family member left." he tells her, "I'm so sorry." she tells him, he smiles a little, "Not your fault, that man responsible for my parents' death had been dealt with." he tells her and he smiles at her, she smiles back. "That's good." she states and then they both heard shouts of distress and Andy knew what was happening. He then turns to Carla, "Listen Carla, I have to go and help out my friend, she's is doing something without even knowing it." Andy tells her, she smiles and lightly grips his gloved finger, "Will I see you again?" she asks him.

Andy felt his heart skip a few beats and his ears flush, "Um… yeah, that would be nice." he states and she smiles at him, "So three weeks from now?" she asks and he nods, "Sounds great." he tells her and takes off, Carla smiles as she felt her face flush; Andy shot up to the roof and then looks down, seeing Evie rob a few nobles, Andy face palms and then follows her to see her deliver the money to Ezio, "Aw bollocks." he mumbles. "Good, very good. Now, we can't have criminals like you roaming the streets. You will surrender to the police, won't you?" Ezio asks Evie, who nods at him.

"Yes, I will surrender to the police." she tells him, Ezio swing his watch in front of her eyes, "Oh and when you do, you're going to do a silly little dance for them." he tells her and Andy sighs and face palms again.

 _~Now~_

Andy and Evie snap out of their trance as they remember what happen, "I say, you gave me a terrible fright. Muttering about a man named Ezio." Charlies tells them as Andy tightens his fist. "We were hypnotized by Enzio Capelli. Not a demon after all." Evie states. Andy huff, "Nor Italian, for that matter." He adds, Evie scuffs.

Charlies nods at them, "I suspected hypnotism from the very start! You must find the villain." he tells them, they both nod at him, left the pub and took off down the street. "So Andy, are you going to tell me how you manage to snap out of the hypnotism?" Evie asks him, he sighs as the make a right. "I ran into this girl…" he starts, and Evie smirks. "Oh really?" she teases, he shot her a glare, "She's a noble and her name his Carla Michelson." he tells her, "So how did she snap you out of it?" she asks, Andy sighs as the cut through a house, "I went to steal some of her money, but a trip, save from hitting the ground and I cushion her fall, smacking my head against the ground." he tells her as they ran down the sidewalk. "Hm, must of snap out of the hypnotism." Evie states, he nods, "Pretty much." he mumbles as the reach their destination.

"You're going to stand watch while I ransack this house, aren't you?" Enzio asks the blighter as she was now under his spell. "Yes, I am going to stand watch while Mr. Enzio ransacks the house." she answers. The two walk over to the window and kneel down and out of sight, "You are going to obey the bell, aren't you?" Enzio asks her, Andy and Evie peek out a little. "Yes, I am going to obey the bell." she answers.

Enzio places his watch away and walks into the house as the two remind in the shadows and Enzio passes them, "I got this grunts, you go after Enzio." Andy whispers to her, she nods at him and Andy jumps out the window and kills the Blighters outside, Evie quietly makes her way up top as Andy was on the side of the house, he would whistle, drawing the blighters to him and away from the hypnotist and Evie and he would throw them out of the window. Evie then came up behind the man and twist his arm behind his back.

"Release me at once!" he orders, then Andy swung into the house and walks up to them. "I admit it! I'm not Italian! It was just for my act! Nobody wanted to see a British hypnotist!" he admits to them both, "I don't care!" they both said to him and walks down the stairs. "I'll give you anything you want." he offers to them, Andy glares at him, "I want you to shut the hell up." he growls, the reaches to Enzio's pocket and pulls out the watch, "I think the police will we delighted to have this." Andy states and places the watch into his pocket. "Mesmerism as a criminal enterprise was not a bright idea." Evie informs him as they all were almost outside, "How dare you! I'm a hypnotist!" he snaps at them.

"You were, you were." Andy tells him and then opens the carriage door and Evie shoves him inside, "Take it easy, I'm just and old man." he tells them but Andy shuts the door into his face, "That exploits people into what you want them to do." Andy states and then they both sat up at the front. Evie cracks the reins and the horses pull the carriage and they drove down the street. The make left turns, right turns, passing other carriages and people and finally they arrive at the station, Evie jumps down as Andy jumps down as well.

Evie then reaches into the carriage, grips Enzio and pulls him out, twisting his arm behind his back and the three walk into the station and Enzio was lock up in the cell. Andy and Evie stood on the other side of the cell looking at him, "You will make reparations for your crimes and liberate the innocents you've used." Evie informs him. Enzio sighs and then sat down, the two turn their back to them and walks out of the station, with a job well done.


	9. The Terror of London

A month has pass, Andy visits Carla every few weeks, Annabeth is now seeing a man name Allen Gradson, who was a gentlemen and a fighter as well, tracts she admired about him, Alexandria and Jacob grew even closer to each other. But then Charlies send word to them. Evie and Alexandria meet him out in the park as he was pacing nervously. He notices the two, "Thank goodness you're here." he tells them and takes off.

The two look at each other and followed after him, "Impossible as it my sound. Spring heel Jack has return! We need to do something before the unthinkable happens!" he warns them, "What… but I killed him!" Alexandria states, "But he did say we did not see the last of the Spring-heeled villain." Evie states and Alexandria nods at him, "Yeah, that's true." she mumbles. "There may be more to this than we originally thought." he states as the end up at a smaller park, "Get away from me you monster!" a woman shouts then screams, Alexandria and Evie look over and saw Jack, "Leave her be!" Evie shouts as the two ran to them.

Alexandria pulls on her mask and makes it to the woman and shields her as Jack drops a smoke bomb, "You'll have to do better then that!" Jack laughs, "Trust me, I always do." Alexandria states and then, she aims her gun at him, and shot him in the arm, Jack stumbles back laughs and takes off. The two stood up and follow after him, "I am a ghost of fear, I am the terror in the night, I am the Terror of London!" he shouts as the two followed after him, "Aw shut up!" Alexandria shouts as she fires at him, and graze his arm. "Long have I terror the streets of London." he went on as Evie and Alexandria dodge this bullet.

The then shot over that the other roof, the two chase after Jack almost all over London and they stop at Whitechaple train station. The three were one the glass roof top and Evie manage to take the man, but he disappear again.

Alexandria places her gun away and pulls off her mask, "If you're so powerful a God a terror, the man himself the terrorized the very streets of London, then what are you so afraid of?" Alexandria shouts over at him, he stops laughing and looks at her, "You're afraid of two women, kicking your ass, is that it, too afraid to face with some honor or are you too cowardly like a whip dog with his tail between his legs?" Alexandria questions him.

Jack let out a lunatic shout and appears in front of her and she blocks his knife, "You dare challenge me?!" he snaps at her, she smirks, then grips his arm, twist under it and flips him on his back, "I don't challenge, I question." she answers him, he pulls himself up and went to slash at her, but Evie blocks him and slice at him with her cane. Jack looks at her growls an inhuman growl, but then Alexandria slides on her kneels past him, slicing at his knee.

Then as Evie went to deliver the final blow, she was knock off her feet, "Vanished? Impossible…" Evie states as Alexandria helps her back onto her feet, they then look over and saw Spring Heel-Jack on the far end, "Spring Heel-Jack will never die!" he snaps a them, he then turns his back to them, then jumps off the roof. The two huff and return to the pub.

They meet Andy, Annabeth, Jacob and Charlies Dickens there as well, the ordered some pints and Jacob held his arm around Alexandria, pulling her close to him, she giggles and sips her pint. "Thanks to you, the Ghost Club's reputation has grown to tendentiously! We are the beacon of reason in a world beguiled by superstition." Charlies tells them. "But I do believe we have encounter one genuine spirit." Evie tells him then Jacob and Andy look at her, "You do realize that this "Genuine spirit has been around for 1000 years and is really bunkers, right?" Alexandria asks her, Evie shrugs. "You never know." she states, Annabeth shook her head and Alexandria sighs.

"Can you be certain? That is the question." Charlies ask her, Alexandria looms at him and leans her head against Jacob's chest. "One might surmise that the spirits that haunt us are simply our deepest fears, manifested as apparitions." Charlies tells them, "Shame, I've always wanted to see a ghost. Or a goblin!" Jacob jokes, Andy chuckles as the three girls look at him, Annabeth sighs and shook her head, Evie glared at him as Alexandria lightly bumps him and he looks down at her.

"I propose a toast! To the Ghost Club, the daring Sibling, the magnificent Miss Dorian and the virtuous twins that have aided it. Miss Annabeth, Mr. Andy and Miss Evie and Mr. Jacob!" he states, they smile ad raise their glasses, "Cheers!" they all said, clanking the cups against one another.


	10. Cat & Mouse

_Karl Marx's Memories_

 _Chapter 10: Cat & Mouse_

Three weeks have pass, Evie was spending time with Henry, Andy was relaxing with his sister and Alexandria was running around with Jacob as the arrive at the train station and then heard an argument, "Has a crime been committed, sir?" the officer asks the man, "Yes, a crime against Humanity, I demand you live up to your responsibilities!" the man shouts, Alexandria looks at Jacob as they were confused, "You're a fine one to talk about responsibility. You look like a bloody tramp!" the officers states and Alexandria walks to the two.

"Listen to me, I have been order to keep your rallies off the street." the officers tells him, "No, you must listen to me! The people of this city are in dire need of your assistance!" he tells him, but the officer walks off. Alexandria walks over to the man and places her hand on his shoulder and he looks at her, as the couple were minding own business, but he stop them, "You are Alexandria Dorian and Jacob Frye, are you not?" he asks them. Alexandria looks at him, surprise that he even knew her, Jacob places his hand on her arm and pulls her back into his chest.

"We are at a disadvantage, sir…" Alexandria states, "Karl Marx. Much like you. I am an activist of sorts." he introduce himself. "You got the look of a man that wants something." Jacob states as he place his chin on top of Alexandria's head and wraps his arms around her and held her tightly in his arms. And she places her hand on his arm "Indeed, you've done more for London's citizens lately then any endeavor has accomplished in a decade. But those citizens were already well provided for. I challenge you both and your fellow comrades to help those who REALLY need your assistance. The working people." he informs them.

Alexandria was intrigue, pulling her hand away and crosses her arms. "A very interesting challenge. We accept." she tells him and Jacob moves his chin off her head and looks at her, "Shouldn't we at least talk about things fir…" he states as she leans up griping his coat, making him lean down and whispers something in his ear. He pulls back, staring at her, she pulls back and smirks at him, her gloved finger touching her lips, he sighs and then looks at Karl. "Sod it, we accept." Jacob tells him. Karl smiles and walks off, Alexandria moves out of Jacob's arms and follows and Jacob follows after her. "I am organizing a discreet meeting with some like-mind friends to discuss trades unions." Karl informs them.

They then start to walk away from the train tracks, "Alas, the police seem to have notice my activities. They've struck to me like flies on Scheisse." he adds on. The two assassins looks at each other as they step outside the night sky was out, along with the rain, Alexandria pulls on her hood, keeping herself dry. "In any case, I need you to help me get to that meet without the interference of the police." he informs them, and they walk into a back alley. Alexandria uses her eagle vision and saw two on the spies. She cracks her neck and walks of ahead.

One was in her sight, she walks up to him casually, grips the back of his coat, drags him off to the side into the shadows. Then she shoves him up against the wall, pulls out her kuni and slits his throat, the man gasp and Alexandria pulls over to the shadows and lowers him to the ground, she then walks out of the shadows and back to them. Karl was impress as Jacob just smirks and they walk along and Jacob moves up to the next spy, Alexandria eyes the barrels above the spy, then pulls Jacob back and he looks at her, she turns his look to the barrels above the spy.

He catches on and throws a kuni at the ropes and the barrels drop on top of the spy and the three make there way through the alley. Alexandria then shot up to the roof and Jacob followed after her, they make it over to the other side and saw two spies following Karl, Alexandria reaches into the back end and pulls out two kunis, wines them back and throws them right at both the back of the spies heads. Jacob smirks to himself and they quickly followed Karl and jumps down to the ground, "Tonight, sundown, the usual place." Karl tells a merchant, he nods at him, "I'll be there." the merchant tells him and Karl turns away.

The two assassins followed after him, "You know, I had similar problems with the police in Paris. Well Paris and Brussets. And also perhaps Cologne." he tells them and Alexandria giggles silently to herself. "Our next worthy ally awaits us in a nearby pub! Onward!" he tells them and the two just followed after him. "O doubt, police already have agents stationed within. I'll wait here until the coast is clear." he tells them, "Wie Sie wünschen, mein guter Herr." Alexandria tells him, the man smiles at her and bows his head a little at her and the two walk off, "You know German?" Jacob whispers to her.

She just kept walking, "I'm fluent in all languages, Jacob. That's one of the benefits of being a child of Eden." she answers him and walks on, he watches her go, "God, this woman turns me on." he mumbles to himself and quickly catches up with her, they ran down the side walk and up to the bar. They look inside seeing a spy with a policeman, they lean back. "We need to cause a fight." Alexandria tells him, Jacob nods at her. Then saw a few Blighters, then look over at the other corner on the other side of the street and saw a few blades and Rooks they two look at each other and walk over to them, "Are you boys ready for some fun?" Alexandria asks them, they look at her and smirk. Then the group walks over to the street and Jacob raises his fist, "Let them have it." he tells them and they take off and fought with the Blighters.

Drawing a lot of attention to themselves, also the policeman and the spy. Then Jacob took his chance, walks up behind the spy and stabs in right in the back. He grunts as she moves away from him and he fell to the ground, then the police came at her, but she twirls silting his throat with her hidden blade and walks to the pub. Jacob felt really turn on with she goes all badass, he keeps his cool and they followed Karl into the pub, then Karl walks up to the bartender. "The usual location. One hour." Karl informs him. "Right you are, Mr. Marx ah." the bartender tells him and then Mark walks out of the pub.

Alexandria stop and looks at the man that was frighten of her, she smiles at him and places her hand on his shoulder, making him stiffen, "Try and get a job and stop drowning in alcohol, your wife wouldn't what this for you." she tells him, he looks at her in surprise and she pulls her hand away and walks with Jacob, who places his arm on her shoulders and they followed after Marx, "I believe our work here is complete. Come, let's slip away and get to the meeting." Marx informs them, "I do appreciate your assistance in this matter. Only when workers are able to assemble freely and in strength will we be able to achieve the reforms we most assuredly deserve. Might I trouble you to stay near by until the meaning s over? I fear we may yet meet with some mischief." he warns them.

Jacob sighs and Alexandria elbows him in the ribs, he looks at her and hiss quietly, then rubs his ribs. They then walk into the alley and stop at the end, Elizabeth peers out, Jacob looks over her as they saw someone was meeting with the police, "I told you, Marx will be here! Hear it from the man's own lips! Now about my payment." the man said, and Alexandria scoffs in disgust. "You'll get your thirty peaces, chum, don't you worry." the officer tells him. Then Marx turns back to them, "It seems the movement is ever doomed to be betrayed from within. Will you fetch the gentlemen back here? I would look him in the eye and ask him why he went back on his brethren." Marx informs them, and the two moved in the shadows.

They followed the group through the alley, then Jacob throw a smoke bomb at them, making them go blind and he went up and grabs a hold of the man as Alexandria knocks out the police men. "Wait! You're making a big mistake!" The sellout tells him as Jacob twisted his arm behind his back. "I don't require a reason to end your life, my lady on the other hand…" Jacob states as they walk into the street and they both look over at Alexandria. "I'm the only thing keeping you alive." Jacob tells him and they walks down the street, keeping the attention low and then the arrive at a park and Alexandria took the liberty and shove the man forward, them Marx walks down and face the man. "Simon. My friend. What possessed you to do this? Has the party not taken care of you?" Marx asks him.

Simon lowers his head in shame, "The gov'nor at the mill say any man what joins a Union, he'll be put out of work come sunup. How long will the party feed my family for?" Simon questions him, "Acts of a desperate man." Alexandria whispers to Jacob who nods in agreement, Marx sighs. "If we do not stand together, we are lost. My heart is broken, Simon. Please go." Marx tells him, Simon nods and left them. "I thank you my friends. I hope you will continue to aid the struggles when the opportunity presents itself." Marx tells them, Alexandria looks at him, and bows her head.

Marx bows to them and left them, the two stood there, sigh then Jacob places his arm on her shoulder and slowly lead her away, she looks up at him in confusion. "Jacob?" she asks him as they walk into an empty alleyway. He then suddenly pushes her up against a wall, she gasps at contact, but it was short-lived as Jacob places his lips roughly against hers. Then their tongues battled for dominance, Alexandria combs her fingers through his hair as he lifts her off the ground and she wraps her legs tightly around him. "Jacob… not in a place… like this." Alexandria gasp between kisses as he rams himself against her, "Your fault… you were being deadly tonight…" he mutters as he attacks her neck.

Making her gasp, "Then the train… please…" she mumbles at him. "Fine." he growls against her neck and pulls her legs off his hips and swung her over his shoulder making a dash for a train.

~8~8~8~

The arrive back at the train and into the car that was Jacob's bedroom, he then sets Elizabeth down in the floor and they both work at their buckles, kicking off their shoes, pulling their gauntlets off, coats, gloves, shirts, pants and trousers.

Then Alexandria jumps up, Jacob catches her as she wraps her legs around his waist and then presses her lips hungrily against his as he equally do the same to hers and they collapse onto the bed.


End file.
